Wanting Him Always
by sandi2188
Summary: Dean knows John is with Nikki but, he wants their to be something more. *BTW* I need a Beta Reader I'm not good at with punctuation and I probably have other errors I just can't seem to get it so if someone can help it's will be greatly appreciated THANK YOU!


John walked into the locker room a little sore up from The Wyatt family beating, packing his bag to leave he heard a knock at the door, "come in". Dean stood there still in The Shield gear cause he match just ended. "hey man, what's up? "Nothing man hurting a little I'm good though. Dean walked over and placed his hand on John's shoulder "you sure about that?". John smiled "I'm fine Mox, really". Dean leaned in and placed a kiss on John lips "stop being so damn strong headed it's annoying". John smiled Dean was right he did feel like shit but, the show had to go on." Dean walked over to his bag "so, are going out tonight or... John let out a deep sigh...Nikki wants me to go with her and bri to this art show." Dean looked down "look Mox is..is nice it's just"..."you love her more" Dean said looked up. "No, that's not... Dean this is so hard for me right now i'm with Nikki and this is...this is what? Dean looked up confused "oh so, what i'm fucking booty call.

John sat down the bench "Mox listen to me you are the first person that i have ever uttered the words I'm inlove with you, i've told Nikki i love her and i do but, I'm inlove...with you. "then stay" Dean looked up. Dean turned towards and placed his hand on John's chest "please stay". John shook his head "goddamn it Mox you kill me", they kissed then heaed out the door to their hotel. Dean couldn't keep his eye off John the whole car ride there John looked down and gear shift and placed his hand over Dean's. They pulled up to the hotel John looked at Dean, Dean winked and stuck out his tounge. John rolled his eyes that man was craziest person he ever met. They walked into hotel they put their bags on the floor and, just looked at eachother. Dean licked his lips walking towards John "i really missed you" "i missed you too." They kissed Dean took off his shirt then Cena's Dean knew their second time was going to be hotter...and he was right.

John smoothed his hands all over Dean's lower back, pressing a little into his spine with his fingers. Dean cocked a grin then pecked a kiss on John's nose. John smiled all of sudden Dean felt Jonn hands on his butt. John picked up Dean and laided him on the bed, Dean bit his lip god he loved this man. John slowed kissed Dean neck going down to his chest and, snaking his tongue in and out his belly button. Dean moaned lightly John then slowly undid the belt buckle pulling them the rest of the way down. Dean then did the same to John they both wore the same kind of boxer briefs a grin aways came across their faces. Dean turned around and unzipped a little pocket in his duffel bag and the comdoms and lube. They both took a deep breath relaxing themselves John laided back onto the bed. Dean rubed John's lower heat John moaned softly Dean bend and placed a kiss on John's lips Dean grabed a pillow to place under John's slightly inching his upward.

Dean lips his John closed his eyes Dean inched slowly in..."ah!...you ok? Dean asked worried. John smiled "no just a little cold that's all" Dean inched in. John tensed causeing Dean to orgasm on the spot, Dean slowly rocked his body into John. Dean for some reason looked at him the whole time just like his did their very first time. Dean didn't know but, it felt so right. John looked up Dean, Dean's hair was stuck to his forehead that drove John crazy. John sucked on Dean neck slowly gliding his teeth along Dean neck. Dean grabed John hand and held it above his head and they went forehead to forehead slowly rocking. Dean slowly grabed John member and begain pumping their eye never broke untill the plesure was too much. Dean didn't want to but he had to pull out bringing John unward both sitting up with Dean legs over John's they pumped eachother while holding eachother. Their orgasmed hit they both shook uncontrollably they kissed John Fell back onto bed with Dean following. Dean wraped his arms around tightly around John savoring the moment knowing tomorrow was a long six hour drive.


End file.
